Talk:Lurker
Lurkers: Proof of Families? I beg to differ. The first encounter Issac has with a Lurker is in an artificial birth-room. There are numerous babies in artificial growth sorted neatly into the walls. The presence of the Lurkers merely indicates that there was a 'chance infection' of one of the unborn children in storage. I call for a fix on the page. XXCrocmonXx 23:42, 9 December 2008 (UTC) The fact that the only children in the Ishimura were unborn is absurd. When those embryos grew, they would scatter across the ship and be integrated into their families, likely. The amount of Lurkers on the ship is out of proportion to the (artificial) embryos, anyway. Nightmare Hobo 01:10, 10 December 2008 (UTC) Cloned Babies? There is a poster in the medical area which offers "biological prosthesis" (or some such, correct me if I am wrong!), this would lead one to believe that the babies in the tubes are used to grow new parts for use as prosthetics. Maybe? Vetis 01:49, 11 May 2009 (UTC) I think that it is totally plausible for medical staff to be growing body parts. we even do the same thing today. I'm not by any means saying that stem cells are moral or ethical, but it has been done. They are not used to grow parts. on the website "no known survivors" you can see body parts growing in vats. 04:13, 25 July 2009 (UTC)Zidane used from the babys...lol...as cruel as such a thing would be to sacrifice the babys for parts...Specialist alpha 19:04, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :There's really no evidence that suggests that. SteveZombie 19:07, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :then why is there assorted small body parts and bones in that area? is there any other possible reaosn to keep prosthtic clone baby parts for anything else exccept maybe ofr babys that may not have devloped certain organs or bones?Specialist alpha 19:14, March 11, 2010 (UTC) ::"Users take on the perspective of a psychologically deteriorating George Greggs, an organ replacement technician in his lab on the USG Ishimura's medical bay, where body parts are grown for injured crew members." I really didn't want to have to just lift a quote straight off the Wiki, but this one summarises better than I ever could. SteveZombie 19:19, March 11, 2010 (UTC) :I misread this section as "they are not used to grow pants". Just thought I'd throw that out there. - d2r 02:26, March 12, 2010 (UTC) : : :: :: Tentacles out of their stomach? From the X-Ray, it doesn't look at all to me as if the tentacles grew out of the stomach, but rather the back or spine. Also, I think it should be noted that infants have superior growing and regenerative capabilities than older humans, which could aid the tentacle growth. 09:30, August 11, 2010 (UTC) You mean the X-Rays in Chapter 2 Right? I didn't see any Lurker X-Rays... could you post an image? Necromorph-X (talk) (blog) 18:20, December 11, 2010 (UTC) :There are xrays and photoes of distorted toddler bodies on the walls. But that might be anything from genetical defects to early forms of recombination. : :Komodo Saurian 14:52, February 7, 2011 (UTC) : :WOW wait a minute. there is something wrong, I know that all this hapend in the future but... you can take x-rays to an embrion because it causes leucemia. everybody knows that Adult Lurker This looks extremely like a Lurker, baring the three tentacles and same body structure. Anybody else notice this simulality? Necromorph-X (talk) (blog) 20:14, December 8, 2010 (UTC) :It does, but as always we'll have to wait until Aftermath is released before we'll know whether or not it's it's an entirely new Necromorph altogether. Sure would be interesting if they show a Lurker created from an adult human though. SteveZombie 12:23, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Agreed, but if this is an adult Lurker, I'd enjoy it if one of these buggers joined a future Dead Space game. Necromorph-X (talk) (blog) 17:02, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Umbilical Cord? Could the tentacals be the growth or regrowth of the umbilical cord? :They could really be anything. I think it's more likely that they're something the infection created itself. SteveZombie 13:20, January 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Maybe they were supposed to look like this? :: ::Komodo Saurian 14:30, February 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Given its size, i kinda doubt. I think that the tentacles are more of its Small Intestine. And i don't think they would ever keep the cord. 23:03, March 29, 2011 (UTC) WOULD A ZEALOT JAVALIN GUN? --THEHAPPYBOMB 23:48, March 29, 2011 (UTC)Would'nt it be cool having a matching zealot javalin gun?would'nt it be cool for the next dead space 3? at least half upgraded all bloody and unitologist graffiti all over it? that gives you extra 10%? THEHAPPYBOMB 23:48, March 29, 2011 (UTC)THEHAPPYBOMBTHEHAPPYBOMB 23:48, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Interesting idea, but I think you put it on the wrong page. User:ZombieKilla726 01:48, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Vandalism I was just exploring the wiki and I went to the Lurker page to see if another unregistered messed up the page, and I saw that this person vandalized the Lurker's page. It appears that only the top portion was vandalized, so if someone could get on fixing that somehow that would be great. I don't know if the Admins are able to block peoples' IP addresses from making edits, but if that's at all possible his IP address is: 96.51.73.254. Thanks. AFriendlyNecromorph 02:43, July 22, 2011 (UTC) I sent Haegemonia a message already. I find it funny that you check the recent edits to see if anyone messed up pages. It's nice to know that I'm not the only one. Supertologist (talk) 05:09, July 22, 2011 (UTC) I fixed it. Sheesh, if it goes on, we may have to block the Lurker's page against unregistered people, like they did with the Slasher. 13:54, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Agreed. I think that may be the best solution. Supertologist (talk) 15:44, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Well, I've kinda always been proficient in writing, vocabulary, and punctuation. Sometimes I laugh at myself for correcting the mistakes that other people make on this wiki, but I enjoy doing that kind of stuff. I somewhat feel like I have to help keep this wiki accurate, and make it as perfect as it can be. It really is nice knowing there is someone else who does the same thing, as long as we don't make too many mistakes ourselves. :) Thanks for getting on it so fast. It has also come to my attention that I may have (and most likely although not deliberately) accused another user, PowerSeeker, with being responsible for this vandalism. Just read his blog for the full story: http://deadspace.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:PowerSeeker/Clarity. He hasn't responded yet, so I have no idea if he was talking about me. AFriendlyNecromorph 04:56, July 26, 2011 (UTC)